Double Facette
by Konoha-N-Otage
Summary: Os écrit une nouvelle fois pour un concours mais que j'avais déjà en tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, il me reste des choses à parfaire et la fin alternative triste n'est pas encore parut, mais je suis tout de même contente d'avoir réussi à écrire cet écrit qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.


One-Shot appuyé sur l'Univers de Naruto

 _Drame_ , Action, Romance

Angst, OOC, UR

Rating : **K+**

Titre : **Double Facette**  
Statut : Terminé  
Personnages : Tous  
Couple P : _Sasuke/Sakura_  
Mots: 8000  
Auteur : K-N-O

* * *

Résume:

Dans un monde complètement retourné par la présence de Madara depuis de nombreuses années, la Grande Guerre Ninja a commencé depuis des semaines. Elle a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes et le champ de bataille devient l'enfer de tous. Naruto et Sasuke, les deux héros de cette guerre depuis de nombreux jours, âgés tous deux d'une trentaine d'années aujourd'hui, ne comptent pas laisser de place à la défaite. Mais Madara dispose de bien des cartes dans son jeu et n'hésite pas à les utiliser pour déstabiliser le camp adverse.  
Mais alors dans tout ça, où est la place pour la vie et quand verront-ils le bout du tunnel?  
Tout commence à désespérer et l'espoir disparaît doucement dans les yeux de chacun alors que le combat final s'annonce fatidique et surtout plein de surprise.

 _Maintenant je vous laisse avec le récit, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous retrouve plus bas._

* * *

 **Présent ✞✞**

C'était une véritable anarchie. Les combats fusaient de partout. Sans vrai sens, ni stratégie mise en place. Toute la colère et la haine que les combattants avaient accumulées durant des années ressortaient brutalement depuis de nombreux jours.  
Deux ninjas faisaient tout de même la différence dans ce flot incontrôlable d'hommes et de femmes acharnés. Sasuke et Naruto avaient appris qu'à deux ils étaient encore plus puissants et dévastateurs en combinant leurs techniques et ne se privaient pas d'en faire la preuve. Et le nombre au début impressionnant d'ennemi baissait à grande vitesse. Le flux se calmait au fur et à mesure. Ils continueraient jusqu'au bout, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un. Les troupes étaient épuisées mais étaient parvenu à ses fins pour cette nuit. Mais c'est bien ce qu'essayait de faire l'ennemie. Les épuiser au fil des jours qui passaient jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ensuite en faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Leur ennemie. Depuis le début, il n'avait toujours fait aucune apparition et ne faisait que lancer ses troupes de clones sur eux par rafales. Il était si bien caché que s'en était compliqué de mettre des stratégies en place. Les meilleurs d'entre eux s'épuisaient à la tâche chaque jour. Et perde les meilleurs effectifs maintenant n'était pas bon. Tant avaient déjà disparu depuis le début de cette guerre tragique.  
Ou même avant...

\- Madara ne pourra pas continuer ce manège des années. Ça en devient ridicule.

Car il s'agissait bien de lui en effet. Madara avait lancé l'attaque et tous les villages s'étaient uni pour venir à bout de cette menace. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la nouvelle de sa présence. Et il planait comme une étrange atmosphère dans le monde ninja depuis cette période. Entre les fuites, les conflits, les espions et les assassinats. Beaucoup avaient perdu des proches au cours de ces années et beaucoup avaient failli et déçu. Mais les plus forts ne lâchaient rien, luttant pour un monde meilleur, un monde de paix. Madara avait imposé sa terreur et faisait beaucoup plus parler de lui que par le passé. Il voulait dominer le monde et il ne se refusait rien. Il dominait le monde de sa puissance. Il était un survivant et un monstre.

\- Les équipes de recherche s'en sortiront. Tu devrais faire confiance en les dons des Hyuuga.

Naruto tilta à ce nom et se tourna vers son ' frère ' en souriant. Oui Naruto pouvait leur faire confiance. Après tout, celle qui partageait pleinement sa vie aujourd'hui, en était une.

\- Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon premier souci, c'est plutôt le moment où Madara commencera à jouer ses vrais cartes.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois en avançant dans les décombres du champ de bataille et se comprirent mutuellement. Ce début, bien qu'il durait depuis un certain temps, n'était qu'une introduction face à ce qui les attendait.  
Et il risquait d'arriver bien plus rapidement que prévu. Tous ne purent que s'en rendre compte quand l'imposante ombre d'un Juubi fit son apparition.  
Naruto et Sasuke foncèrent droit sur celle-ci et le combat commença.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La légère lumière de la bougie posée sur la table à sa droite lui permit de la distinguer juste à ses côtés, se lavant les mains dans une bassine d'eau. La couleur de celle-ci, pure, se mua en un rouge assez clair alors qu'elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec énergie. Son sang sûrement.

\- Tu es réveillé? J'allais m'en aller.

Affirmation plus qu'une question alors que le ton n'y était pas. Elle avait peut-être besoin qu'il la rassure. Elle s'était fait du souci, une fois encore, alors qu'ils avaient enchaîné les séances d'entraînement pour cette occasion. Ils savaient tous deux comment cela devait se passer et il se réveillait dans les conditions et le même état qu'ils avaient prévus. Il pouvait voir Naruto sur un autre lit, dormant paisiblement, quelques bandages sur le corps et le visage. Elle les avait soigné tous les deux, il le savait. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Mais tout avait si bien fonctionné.

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait.

Elle secoua la tête sérieusement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains qu'elle nettoyait, encore et encore, soucieuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, comme bloqué. S'en voulait-elle encore? Il tourna un peu plus la tête vers elle et la regarda quelques instants. Les moments où il pouvait le faire étaient de plus en plus rare. Et en vérité, il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Il ne put qu'admirer une fois encore sa carrure si frêle et inoffensive à première vue. Il la trouvait toujours bien trop fragile pour ce monde. Trop précieuse pour tout ce qu'elle portait sur le dos et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette envie oppressante et constante à chaque instant de la sortir d'ici, de l'emmener loin et de la protéger. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour ça et ils le savaient, tous les deux. Ses longs cheveux roses retombaient derrière elle en une haute queue-de-cheval. Elle avait la coupe des mauvais jours comme il disait. Celle où elle était obligée d'être prête à tout danger. Il la préférait les cheveux lâchés, secoués par le vent, un sourire aux lèvres et son rire cristallin flottant dans l'aire. Parviendrait-il un jour à retrouver cette image d'elle ?  
Il désespérait à cette idée.

\- Épouses-moi.

\- Pardon?

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui et elle le regarda, incrédule.

\- Épouses-moi.

Elle sourit, s'approcha et caressa doucement son visage.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais prié ciel et terre il y a de ça quinze ans pour t'entendre dire ce genre de chose.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour notre promesse.

La promesse. Il y a de cela quelques semaines, alors que tous savaient que la Guerre approchait à grands pas et qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient amusés à se promettre de se dire tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu entendre avant de mourir. Surtout dans la jeunesse de Sakura et l'enfance de Sasuke. C'est ainsi que de temps en temps les deux se lâchaient des phrases, dès que ça leur venait, sans qu'il n'y ait forcément un rapport avec la situation ou la discussion actuelle.

C'est comme ça d'ailleurs, qu'en pleine réunion de stratégie, Sasuke avait lâché devant tous '' Je t'aime '' à Sakura pour la première fois sans se soucier du reste. Ça lui était paru comme une évidence d'un coup lors de la réunion, alors qu'il la regardait arranger les plans et se lancer dans des débats pour trouver les meilleures solutions. Il la voyait femme, solide et forte. Déterminé plus que personne à se battre et gagner. Telle une véritable guerrière. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il se passait, sauf elle. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à ce moment-là. Voir dans son regard qu'ils partageaient quelque chose qui leur était unique, personnel, devant tous, sans que personne ne puisse s'en mêler. Par la suite, ils avaient juste passé la fin de l'heure silencieusement, à se regarder d'un bout à l'autre de la table, d'un aire entendu. À la fois grave et passionné. Il s'étonnait par moments de l'attachement qu'il avait pour la Rose et de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour elle, sans même le contrôler. C'était instinctif, naturel.

Mais ce qu'il venait de lui demander n'était pas qu'une phrase banal, balancé dans le vent, juste pour compléter une liste interminable de paroles et gestes l'un envers l'autre qu'ils osaient se lancer grâce à une promesse passée. Il était sincère. Il le voulait. Il en avait besoin.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de chose.

\- Si je dois mourir demain, je veux que ça soit en sachant que tu étais à moi.

Elle le fixa intensément quelque temps, puis s'approcha de lui. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la sienne, encore une fois, il ne put que comparer la grandeur de la sienne comparée à elle. Et ce désir de la protéger revint plus violemment. Il la prit dans la sienne, sans dire un mot. Elle serra la sienne.

\- Très bien.

Il serra sa main, plus fort.

\- Demain je ne veux pas ton clone. Je te veux, toi.

* * *

 **2 jours plus tard ✞✞**

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient près. À première vue, de loin, ce combat n'avait rien d'équitable. Madara se trouvait aux côtés d'Obito et de celle qu'on appelle _son ombre_ face à tous. Mais quand on sait qui ils sont, on ne doute pas un instant que le combat sera périlleux.

Obito était un Uchiha, qui pendant longtemps se faisait passer pour Madara aux yeux de tous, celui-ci n'étant pas en état de se montrer durant de nombreuses années. Il était doté d'un talent inné et beaucoup de ninja avaient périent face à lui. Retrouvé par Madara Uchiwa dans un cimetière alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, ce dernier le maintenait en vie grâce aux cellules du clone de Hashirama Senju. Il avait juré fidélité à Madara et suivait son plan "Œil de la Lune" à la lettre, pour enfin obtenir un monde de paix. Il lui était fidèle depuis bien des années.  
Madara était lui-même et tous savaient qu'il fallait le craindre.

Quant à _son ombre_ comme on l'appelait, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'on en avait entendu parler, et bien que sa vraie identité était connue de quasiment tous, personne n'osait en parlait, ni même prononcer son nom. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'une légende, personne n'était sûre de qui était vraiment ce bras droit dont Madara ne devait surtout pas se débarrasser. On l'avait appelé ainsi par évidence plus que par intérêt. Toujours habillé en noir, protégé par une capuche lui cachant le visage et un masque d'anbu, personne encore n'avait eu l'occasion de voir et vérifier, la réelle identité de ce marcheur de l'ombre. Il s'agissait d'un ennemi plus que redoutable, qui avait du sang sur les mains tout autant que Madara et Obito ainsi que son lot d'acte cruel. Elle était néfaste, mauvaise mais surtout redoutable et redoutée. C'était une légende, une bien triste légende. Toujours à la droite de Madara un peu en retrait, personne ne voulait avoir à y faire.

Mais la guerre était bien là et aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir se battre pour ce qu'ils estimaient de plus. Leurs valeurs. Madara s'avança, regardant les ninjas de haut sur son arbre et sourit froidement. Une bourrasque de vent violent passa à sa hauteur et derrière lui, comme si tout était scénarisé au préalable, Obito enleva son masque tandis que l'ombre enleva sa capuche, sous les yeux de beaucoup de gens, surpris ou faussement surpris.

Le choc.

D'en haut, Sakura les regardait tous froidement, posée entre les deux Uchiha. Il était temps d'en finir.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans que Sakura avait quitté le village de la feuille de Konoha. Non pas pour déserter comme beaucoup aimaient à le penser et dire, mais pour accomplir la mission la plus lourde qui lui ai été donné dans toute sa carrière de Ninja. Celle d'infiltrer le camp ennemi, de ne faire qu'un avec celui-ci, au risque de commettre des actes qui pourraient la qualifier d'ennemi public numéro elle aussi à son tour. Elle avait accepté sa mission, dans le plus grand secret et avec un professionnalisme incontestable. Elle était rentré dans son rôle corps et âme, se mettant dans la peau d'un réel ennemi de Konoha et des autres villages, respectant un code de vie, de conduite et de moral qui dépassait toute normalité. Ça lui avait apporté la haine, le dégoût, le sang d'innocent sur les mains et bien d'autres choses. Mais pour que Madara ait pleinement confiance en elle, il lui avait fallu agir comme lui, penser comme lui, l'aider, le guider, l'épauler et de ce fait se porter coupable de vandalisme, terreur et parfois même de crime.

À partir du moment où elle lui avait juré loyauté, elle avait tout simplement dû lui répondre au doigt et à l'œil comme n'importe lequel de ses soldats, comme une véritable traître. Et elle avait rempli sa mission à merveille. Effectivement, elle n'avait aujourd'hui plus les mains propres, bien au contraire. Elle n'était plus la même que la veille de son départ, il y a de cela quinze ans, alors qu'elle se préparait à partir et quitter le village, le sien, celui dans lequel elle était née et avait grandi.

Elle y avait rit, pleuré, trouvé l'amitié, même l'amour, rêvé, crié. Elle l'avait défendu, y avait combattu, s'y était entraîné, fatigué. Et du jour au lendemain, elle avait du tout quitté, sans un mot pour personne, sans une lettre pour ses parents, sa famille, ou même ses amis. Elle avait du tout lâché et se laisser entraîner dans les abysses que lui proposait son nouveau mentor alors, Madara. Et il fit basculer sa vie du tout au tout.

Elle n'avait pas seulement perdu toute son innocence, elle avait quitté tout ce qu'elle était. Ceux qui la connaissaient lui avaient alors tourné le dos comme elle avait dû le faire avec eux. Et elle s'était retrouvée seule, aux mains de l'Uchiha le plus redoutable de l'histoire du clan.

Peu de monde connaissait la vérité. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts de ses petites mains à l'apparence si fragile. C'était le secret le mieux garder du monde Ninja. Le rôle le plus dur à tenir. Et la Rose l'avait joué à la perfection en vérité. À une telle perfection qu'elle pouvait se tenir aux côtés de l'Uchiha et faire face aux regards de tous ses anciens camarades, remplit de haine, tristesse, incompréhension et même colère sans ciller et sans que le vieil homme n'ait à se méfier d'elle. Elle avait mérité cette colère, elle l'avait même bâti par ses actions. Sous les ordres de Madara, elle s'était faite une réputation en béton. Le véritable petit instrument de l'Uchiha. Elle était devenu un monstre aux yeux de tous. Et ces nombreux crimes et méfaits faisaient d'elle une cible à abattre aujourd'hui. Sakura avait juste accompli sa mission avec brio, elle était haïe de tous et personne ne doutait que ses intentions soient mauvaises.

Si elle venait à mourir demain, si elle se faisait prendre par ceux qui en réalité étaient ses alliés, si elle se faisait tuer au combat tout simplement, elle mourrait avec cette réputation, sans que personne ne connaisse la vérité. Elle mourrait comme une traître. En acceptant cette mission il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, Sakura connaissait les risques. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle risquait. De ce qu'elle perdait et surtout de ce qu'elle faisait. La Rose était une fille intelligente et en signant, elle avait accepté la possibilité de mourir en ennemie public, hait et non en héro comme elle l'était en vérité. Car après tout, les vrais héros ne sont-ils pas la plupart du temps ceux auquel on croit le moins?

La jeune fille baissa le regard sur les membres de son ancienne équipe, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai et pour finir, Sasuke. Et même si elle resta stoïque et neutre face à tous, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée de la veille, quand elle croisa le regard du dernier.

* * *

 **La Veille ✞✞**

* * *

La salle n'était pas vraiment appropriée à ce genre d'événement, mais elle leur convenait totalement. C'était un luxe qu'ils ne pensaient même pas se payer en réalité.  
Mais des personnes de haut-rang se tenaient droit, debout, devant la petite marche où Sasuke et Tsunade attendaient patiemment. Les chefs de chaque village seulement et quelques grand Ninja qui les avaient accompagné lors de leurs diverses missions et avec qui ils avaient combattu sur le champ de bataille par la même occasion.

Quand Sasuke avait parlé de son projet à l'Hokage Tsunade, il ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'attendait. À sa grande surprise, la vieille femme s'était mise à pleurer d'un coup, à cran ses derniers temps et toujours sur les gardes et rongé par la culpabilité depuis qu'elle avait dû envoyer sa disciple dans une telle mission, elle avait craqué d'un coup.

Elle connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux depuis que Sakura passaient les voir grâce à une nouvelle technique de clonage unique depuis quelques mois. Elle ne s'était jamais mêlé de leur histoire, c'était bien trop personnel, mais elle avait regardé tout cela évoluer avec ses yeux de femme mûr. Et même si leur histoire était tragique, elle se surprenait à sourire en voyant le comportement des deux adultes. Ils étaient uniques. On lui aurait raconté l'avenir il y'a de cela 10 ans qu'elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Mais elle se trouvait bien dans cette pièce lugubre en cet instant, éclairé par la lumière de dizaines de bougies, une odeur de terre et de fleurs trônant dans la pièce, attendant que Sakura face son apparition par la petite entrée. C'est elle qui avait tenu à ce que les choses soient bien faites, sans sa présence, les deux jeunes gens se seraient sûrement juste passer l'anneau au doigt et n'aurait pas respecté les règles d'un tel acte. Mais elle avait tenu à leur offrir au moins ça. Une vraie cérémonie, enfin avec ce qu'ils avaient. Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Elle se doutait que Sakura avait failli craquer quand elle lui avait donnée une légère robe de mariage, blanche et longe, mais elle s'était retenue face au visage émerveillé de sa senin quand elle lui avait enfilé de force et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand la Rose rentra dans la pièce et que le regard de Sasuke tomba sur elle. Elle avait au moins pu leur offrir quelques minutes de répit dans leur vie. Elle était parvenu à obtenir le résultat qu'elle voulait. Elle se gâtait en vieillissant surtout se disait-elle.

Sakura était la plus magnifique des mariées qu'ils n'aient jamais vue et pourtant, Naruto avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir sa propre femme, et rien n'est plus beau que celle qui vous ai promise. Mais le lien qui l'unissait à Sakura, ne pouvait que lui faire dire, qu'elle était la plus belle de toute. Il repensa à Hinata, à la cérémonie que lui-même avait passée à ses côtés et fit la comparaison avec celle-ci. Elle s'était déroulé dans une salle somptueuse, garnit de mille et une fleurs. La famille Hyuuga avait tout donné pour faire la meilleure des cérémonies possible. Pour montrer la grandeur de leur clan, ils s'imposaient, comme toujours. De ce fait, Hinata avait été en concordance avec le tout, elle était splendide, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais la scène n'était pas la même. Sakura arrivait à égayer la pièce avec sa beauté, à rallumer la lumière dans les yeux de tous. Elle ne faisait pas tâche avec le décore bien qu'elle ne soit pas en thème avec celle-ci, elle lui rajoutait quelque chose, quelque chose de merveilleux et qui faisait briller les yeux de Sasuke, il le voyait bien.

Naruto pouvait lire dans le regard de son ami, tout l'amour et la passion qu'il portait à la Rose. Il en était presque ébloui tellement en cet instant, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Il retourna son regard vers sa petite sœur de cœur à nouveau et vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une ombre de timidité passer quelques secondes sur son visage quand elle tomba sur celui de Sasuke. Il était tout aussi imposant qu'elle dans la pièce. Naruto avait l'impression de ne pas être un spectateur mais juste un fantôme qui regardait sans même que le couple le voit tellement ils étaient présents dans la pièce. Tout comme pour les autres personnes.

Cette cérémonie n'était pas digne de toutes celles qu'il avait vu, il est vrai, mais elle était plus merveilleuse que n'importe lesquelles par son côté atypique et par la gravité de la chose. C'était à la fois triste, émouvant et encourageant.

C'était la véritable Sakura qui se trouvait devant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pas un de ses clones ou de ses doubles dont seul elle avait le pouvoir de les faire. La vrai, la véritable Sakura Haruno se trouvait devant eux. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa présence en imposait plus qu'elle n'en imposait déjà habituellement. Qu'ils le ressentaient tous de cette façon.  
Elle avait réussi à venir en personne pour ce moment exceptionnel et c'était beau, beau malgré le danger que cela pouvait leur apporter.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, et elle ne voyait que lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, obscure dans lumière. Ils ne parvenaient pas à décrocher leurs regards. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Et elle avançait vers lui, à un rythme lent mais certain.  
Le bras de Kakashi la ramena sur terre quelques instants, il lui embrassa le front, elle voyait bien qu'il était ému, tout aussi ému que tous ceux qui étaient présents, et il passa sa main à l'Uchiha en signe symbolique.

À peine sa main dans la sienne, elle retombait déjà sous son charme et oubliait à nouveau le reste. Il était magnifique, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue. Elle était subjuguée par ses traits, son petit sourire, sincère et puissant et sa carrure. Il allait être à elle et elle serait à lui. Pour toujours et jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elle lui sourit tendrement ne prêtant même pas attention au cermont de Tsunade, récitant les répliques exactes du petit livre qu'elle tenait dans la main, la voix chevrotante, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Quand elle prononça le nom de Sasuke, elle serra ses mains plus fort, il ne répondit pas. Naruto entra dans son champ de vision pour taper son épaule et il déclara solennellement comme sorti d'une rêverie profonde " Je le veux ".

Elle rigola. Elle n'était pas la seule troublée, lui l'était tout autant et il était étrange de le voir sous cette facette. C'était rare, vraiment rare. Elle ne pouvait qu'en être enchanté, après tout, c'est elle qui lui faisait cet effet.

Elle caressa ses mains déjà dans les siennes en prononçant à son tour les mêmes trois mots.

\- Je le veux.

Il lui sourit tendrement, dans quelques secondes, tout cela sera fini, elle sera entièrement sienne. Ils s'appartiendront l'un l'autre et plus personne ne pourra se mettre entre eux. Enfin en théorie.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Proclama Tsunade.

L'Uchiha attrapa celle qui était à présent sa femme par la nuque en se rapprochant et l'embrassa doucement mais avec force. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Elle était à lui.

Il était à elle.

Et ce sentiment nouveau remplissait leur cœur d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient jamais découverte jusqu'à présent.

Le regard que lui lançait Sasuke jouait aussi sur ce qu'elle ressentait il fallait le dire. Et elle avait déjà hâte de ne se retrouver qu'avec lui pour découvrir ce qu'il lui promettait rien qu'avec ses yeux.

* * *

 **Présent ✞✞**

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement sur le jeune homme plus bas, mais elle se concentra bien vite. Elle ne devait pas tout faire foirer maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Après toutes ces années de sacrifices, elle touchait presque au but. Rien ne devait la faire craquer, pas même Sasuke. Elle releva le menton après cette petite faiblesse de sa part et endurcit son regard. Madara était juste à ses côtés et bientôt elle devrait combattre comme son plus fidèle serviteur.

Son regard surplomba l'assemblée, elle la voyait bien, cette haine dans leurs yeux, chacun d'eux la haïssait plus que Madara lui-même certainement. Il la voulait pour morte, il ne pouvait plus accepter son existence. Elle était une traître, elle était devenu leur pire ennemie. Elle était dangereuse et Dieu savait comme elle l'était. Elle se voyait déjà dans sa peau de méchante, passer dans les rangs si rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait le temps de s'en rendre compte et abattre une première ligne aussi vite qu'une brise.

Elle pouvait entendre les os se briser.

Elle inspira un bon coup et releva de nouveau la tête. La compagnie de Madara lui avait apporté aussi bien des tard. Et le goût du sang en faisait partie. Elle devait se contenir. Elle avait touché à l'enfer et il faisait partie de sa vie à présent mais même si ses amis la regardaient de cette façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir. Ils avaient leurs raisons et elle se devait de les comprendre. Après tout, elle avait tué certains des siens, enfin certain des leurs aujourd'hui, car elle ne faisait plus partie de cette famille. Ironique de se dire que c'était pour eux qu'elle se sacrifiait et de les voire la regarder de la sorte.

Ses muscles se crispèrent, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle était devenu bien trop forte pour se laisser avoir par ce genre de sentiment, mais il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années, se retrouver dans une telle situation, l'aurait fait craquer sans aucun complexe.

C'est devant cette foule, ces guerriers, ses amis mais aussi sa famille, qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu mûrir, d'une façon dont elle-même n'aurait pu jamais se douter.

Son regard fusa vers la droite quand un Ninja un peu trop courageux ou impétueux apparut d'un coup à son côté, katana en main, prêt à la tuer. Elle leva son bras pour le choper au niveau du poignet et sera tellement sa prise qu'elle put sentir ses os craquer sous ses doigts si frêles. Sans une once de pitié, elle le regarda se mettre à genoux devant elle, criant de douleur. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle faillit légèrement, il était si rempli de haine, tellement communicatif. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, mais il la haïssait au point de risquer sa vie pour essayer de l'éliminer.

\- Monstre.

D'un coup de pied, elle l'envoya valser et il tomba du grand arbre, lentement, sans avoir la force de se protéger. Elle l'avait vidé de son chakra avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit de plus.

Elle put détecter d'autres Ninja partir le sauver, avant que son corps ne se fracasse au sol et que ça en soit finit pour lui. Elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça.

Elle l'avait mis dans un piteux état, mais ne l'avait pas tué. Et même si Madara ne disait rien, elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, si tout devait encore plus la détester pour ce geste elle venait de sauver le ninja d'une mort certaine.

Sakura vrilla son regard vers Sasuke. Il le savait, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en était chargé, le jeune homme serait mort. Mais il avait aussi lancé les hostilités, lors de ce combat, Sakura serait sans cesse en danger, et ils peur que sa mission la fasse tuer par son propre camp. Le camp de Konoha.

C'était le risque, le risque majeur d'ailleurs. Et celui qui faisait plus peur à Sakura. Plus que de se faire prendre par Madara comme une espionne et ce qu'elle y risquait.

Madara s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment les choses se déroulaient comme il s'y attendait. Et il appréciait la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle le suivit du regard, derrière lui à présent. Elle aurait eu l'occasion d'en finir, de lui planter un Kunai dans le dos, combien de fois l'idée lui en avait prise de tout stopper, de craquer et de le tuer dans son propre dos.

Mais Madara était bien trop puissant, une simple petite feinte de la sorte n'aurait jamais suffi. Il disposait d'une aura, une aura qui le protégeait, une aura bien trop puissante, pour que les ambitions de la jeune femme puissent aboutir, c'était idiot et juste suicidaire.

Non au lieu de cela, elle le laissa avancer et commencer les hostilités.

Elle vite Kabuto apparaître avec ses pantins, et alors que Zetsu apparaissait dans la foule au fur et à mesure sortant tout droit du sol, elle se laissa porter par les cris et s'élança dans le combat, prête à faire ce pourquoi, prête à jouer son rôle de parfaite traître.

 ****  
Le combat dura des jours et des nuits, les troupes s'étaient séparés mais les batailles fusaient, beaucoup d'hommes étaient au sol, les tantes des médecins bien trop remplies, les esprits étaient à cran.

Mais plus loin, Madara au sol, ne pouvait que faire face à sa défaite. Seul, il avait perdu toutes ses pièces maitresses. Obito l'avait trahi, Danzo avait disparu et Sakura avait tout simplement du aller retrouver Kabuto dont les pantins soi-disant de leur côté se retournaient au fur et à mesure contre eux. Madara beaucoup trop fière de lui, s'était persuadé pouvoir régler le problème Sasuke Naruto à lui seul. Erreur. Et en cet instant, il allait en payer le prix. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir, fut le kunai de Sasuke s'approcher de son coeur bien trop vite pour que même la gentillesse de Naruto ait le temps de l'arrêter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu le droit de m'en empêcher Naruto.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et sans dire un mot, laissant le corps du vieil Uchiha derrière eux, partirent vers l'office de Tsunade.

Mais les bonnes nouvelles n'y étaient pas et Sakura surtout, n'y étaient pas.

Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues parlaient du fait qu'elle partait affronter Kabuto. Mais elle était parti depuis bien trop longtemps et personne ne l'avait revu depuis son départ.  
Sasuke ne chercha pas plus longtemps.

\- Je pars à sa recherche dès maintenant!

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit Naruto.

Il n'aurait jamais refusé son aide, mais Tsunade l'en empêcha.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes déjà près de la porte se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers elle. Sans comprendre.

\- Hinata est arrivé il y a quelques heures... Dans un mauvais état, son corps est entre les mains de mes meilleurs médecins, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de ton soutien...

Naruto ne s'effondra pas, mais Sasuke le ressenti comme tel. Il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, et en un regard, ils se comprirent. Sasuke quitta la tante aussitôt, à la recherche de Sakura, laissant Naruto avec son devoir.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il le comprenait, alors que tout était presque fini, il perdait peut-être celle qui partageait sa vie, si la même chose lui arrivait avec Sakura, il en deviendrait fou.

Mais Sakura n'était pas en bien meilleure position. Elle se retrouvait seule, seule dans la situation qu'elle redoutait le plus. Face à ses amis. Enfin anciens amis. Kiba, Temari, Choji et même Ino lui faisaient face et n'avaient pas l'attention de la laisser filer. La chance était bien trop grande pour eux de se débarrasser de la traîtresse qui avait tué bien trop de gens, fait de mal à bien trop de familles et surtout trahit son village.

Le dos collé au mur, épuisé par tous ses combats et tout ce chakra qu'elle avait utilisé, elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Kabuto l'avait épuisé, elle n'aurait même pas dû se relever.

Et surtout, elle n'avait plus l'envie de se battre. Elle ne savait pas si Sasuke et Naruto étaient parvenus à tuer Madara, elle ne savait pas si la guerre était finie, ni même si elle était gagnée ou perdue. Elle était fatigué, fatigué de toutes ces années de mensonges, de trahison, de douleur. Elle avait tout sacrifié mais aussi tout perdu.

Ses amis la haïssait mais le pire était qu'elle les comprenaient.

Elle était à bout de souffle, elle le savait, elle allait mourire. Et de la propre main de ses amis. Mais elle ne se sentait plus capable de se battre pour ce qu'elle méritait.

Elle aurait pu tout leur avouer, leur divulguer sa mission, mais jamais ils ne l'auraient cru. Elle n'aurait même sûrement jamais eu le temps de tout leur dire.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se revit jeune, à l'école de Chunin, assise aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, amoureuse de Sasuke, les cheveux plus courts, rêvant de son avenir prometteur de jeune Ninja. Belle, éblouissante et heureuse. L'odeur de la boulangerie de son enfance juste à côté de chez elle lui arriva même au nez, et elle sourit. Elle revit ses parents, ses professeurs, sa cabane au fond de la forêt dont seul Ino avait connu l'existante, Konoha, sa chaleur et celle du soleil, le printemps.

Elle était prête, prête à y retourner, dans ce sommeil profond qui l'attendait. Elle inspira et leva la tête, prête à accepter la fin de son histoire alors que Kiba s'approchait.

Mais un courant d'air se fit sentir et elle fut propulser contre un mur, serré dans des bras, ceux de son sauveur, ceux de Sasuke.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, doucement, puisé et contre toute attente, lui sourit.

La voix éraillée, elle eut encore la force de lui sortir en rigolant.

\- Hey, t'en a mis du temps.

Il lui sourit, la gardant protégé dans ses bras.

\- Oui désolé, j'avais certaines choses à régler avec un vieil oncle.

Elle se laissa poser contre lui, confiante et apaisée.

\- Sasuke? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Furieux derrière lui, Kiba rangea son Katana, bien qu'il voulait tuer la jeune rose, Sasuke était un homme de confiance, il ne pouvait s'interposer. Sasuke ne tourna que son visage, se rendant tout juste compte de ce qu'il aurait put se passer s'il était arrivé quelques instants plus tard. Et rien qu'à l'image qu'il se faisait du corps de Sakura, inerte sur le sol froid de cette cave, il trembla de fureur. Kiba dut le ressentir et ne chercha pas à argumenter quand le brun lui répondit, lui qui avait toujours eu la répartie si facile.

\- Je viens sauver celle qui a sacrifié sa vie pour nous tous !

Sans dire un mot de plus, il reparti en direction de la plaine, à la recherche de Naruto. Sakura s'était assoupi d'épuisement, son corps ne tenant plus et la chaleur de Sasuke y jouant, elle avait lâché prise. Même elle, ne se rendait sûrement pas encore copte, que tout était fini. Qu'elle avait réussi sa mission. Qu'elle était à présent libre. Libre de tout.

Tout était fini. Et la lumière pointait doucement le bout de son nez sur l'herbe fraîche.

Le chemin était court, mais Sasuke craqua. La fatigue était trop intense. Les dernières heures même les dernières années l'avaient été aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps tomba au sol, accompagné de celui de Sakura qu'il tenait déjà.

Aucun des deux ne se réveilla sous la brutalité de la chute. Seuls, sur le sol, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passa. Peut-être les passants les prendraient-ils pour des victimes parmi temps d'autres de cette guerre. Peut-être quelqu'un était il a leur recherche. Ils n'en savaient rien et en même temps ne purent s'en préoccuper.

Ce fut Kakashi qui les retrouva. Une équipe médicale arriva avec lui et les deux jeunes gens furent ramener sur des brancards. Sale et à bout de forces, Sakura entrouvrit tout de même les yeux en sentant les mouvements et l'agitation autour d'elle. Le soleil de midi lui brûla les yeux. Elle paniqua quelques instants, se demandant réellement où elle était et dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore mise. Kakashi, son ancien maître se mit sur son chaps de vision, faisant barrière avec le soleil pour qu'elle puisse y voir plus facilement. Elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui sourit.

\- Tu es en sécurité, tout est terminé. Tu as gagné Sakura, je suis si fière de toi.

Fière. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement le mot à employé. Personne, ni elle, n'aurait dû être fière de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien au contraire. Les derniers événements lui revenants en tête, elle s'affola, cherchant Sasuke du regard. Elle était la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue avant de tomber d'épuisement. Kakashi le remarqua assez vite et la calma, une main sur son crâne. Comment pouvait-il sentir que celui-ci la clouait au sol avec une puissance affolante. Il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête Sasuke, juste à ses côtés, dans un sommeil tout aussi profond qu'elle auparavant.

\- On vous a retrouvé tous les deux ici, Naruto s'inquiétait, il vous trouvait bien trop long. Et quand Ino et Kiba sont venu le retrouver pour comprendre la situation, il leurs a demandé des explications et a tout apprit. Il est devenu fou de rage et leur à tout raconter. Avant de demander quand ils vous avaient vu pour la dernière fois, ils leurs a ordonner de faire le tour des camps et de répandre la rumeur de ta mission partout. Il s'est lui-même lancé dans cette mission un peu partout de son côté. Tu as failli être tué, il ne veut surtout pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Tout cela est fini, maintenant, il veux que tout le monde t'accueil en ce que tu mérites d'être, un héros!

Elle grimaça au mot héros, mais ne dit rien de plus, elle n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. Naruto en faisait trop encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas comment se passerait son retour, mais les rumeurs devaient aller bon train. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à devoir faire face à un règlement de comptes. Donc peut-être devait elle le remercier pour ce qu'il faisait.

Son visage se tourna vers Sasuke. Endormi. Il avait l'air apaisé. Elle lui attrapa la main dans un réflexe, ne comptant pas la lâcher de sitôt.

La guerre était finie. Tout cela était fini.

Leur brancard furent soulever, la main de Sakura ne lâcha pas pour autant celle de Sasuke. Kakashi en cortège, ils se mirent en route vers leur camp. Des soins intensifs les attendaient et surtout du repos. Ses yeux suivirent difficilement le soleil. Elle craquait de nouveau, prête à replonger dans un sommeil profond.

\- Kakashi !

Le son de la voix de Naruto la rassura instinctivement. Elle fut libérer comme d'un poids. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Elle était en lieu sûr. Naruto se dépêcha de rejoindre son équipe, bien qu'en mauvais état et sourit en remarquant les deux mains de ses coéquipiers liés.

La tante médicale était à une centaine de mètres, mais maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvé, le blond ne pouvait rester loin d'eux, il préféra faire la route avec eux.

Kakashi lui expliqua brièvement la situation, à l'entente de son nom, Sakura entrouvrit les yeux, Naruto la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Comment ça va Baka?

\- Mieux que toi apparemment, pour une ninja-médecin de base, je ne sais pas si je peux réellement te faire confiance lors des missions.

\- On va dire que Kabuto ne s'est pas non plus laissé faire.

Elle se rappela brièvement de son combat avec l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Lui aussi avait suivi un cursus médical et aux côtés de Orochimaru, il avait eu l'occasion de s'immuniser à de nombreux poisons tout comme elle. Il avait eu l'occasion de le lui prouver. Ce combat avait été plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, elle avait sous-estimé Kabuto. A vrai dire, peu de personnes le connaissaient réellement à part Orochimaru, il avait donc été difficile de s'informer sur lui au préalable.

Quand Sakura avait partagé l'information avec Konoha selon laquelle Kabuto faisait à présent partie des troupes de Madara, elle avait dû patienter longtemps avant d'obtenir des informations sur les réelles valeurs qu'il apportait à ce camp.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était fini. Et bien que ce fût fastidieux, elle avait bel et bien vaincu Kabuto, une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme Sasuke aurait dû le faire il y a des années de cela quand il apprit pour le jeune homme.

Naruto lui effleura doucement la jambe. Ils se rapprochaient doucement de la tante médicale et elle pouvait entendre doucement le brouhaha de la foule augmenter, se rendant compte qu'elle était là.

Naruto avait effectivement réussi ce qu'il avait voulu faire, le bruit de la mission de Sakura se répandait rapidement comme une bouché de pain et bientôt tous serait au courant.  
Mais ce qui la surpris fut les applaudissements. Plus le cortège avançait, plus ils se faisaient présents et fort.

Sakura ne put réagir, à bout de forces, mais de premières larmes apparurent sur son visage depuis bien longtemps. Sa main fut agripper par celle de Sasuke. Il s'était réveillé.

Le moment fut trop intense pour elle. Tout était fini. La main dans celle de Sasuke elle se laissa aller sans un bruit. Naruto juste derrière eux sourit.

La team 7 était de nouveau au complet. Et rentrait à partir de ce jour, dans la légende.

* * *

 **Plusieurs semaines plus tard✞✞**

* * *

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Le visage plus rayonnant que jamais. Les yeux étincelants, la jeune femme, répondant à présent au nom d'Uchiha se rapprocha de son époux et se laissa aller dans ses bras et par le baiser.

La salle était bondée. Lumineuse et magnifique. Le blanc dominait contrairement à son premier mariage, des fleurs ainsi que des bougies décoraient la pièce de partout. Les odeurs de cerisier la faisaient chavirer. Elle était complètement perdue, plus dans son univers, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter et se laisser aller sans réfléchir. Les quinze dernières années ne lui avaient jamais laissé de répit. Mais ce renouveau au côté de Sasuke, lui allait parfaitement. Elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

Il était toujours aussi sûr de lui. Confiant et présent. C'est lui, qui l'avait redemandé en mariage. Il voulait toujours lui offrir le meilleur, faire de sa vie un conte de fées. Elle le méritait, c'est ce qu'il lui disait à chaque instant. Elle le valait. Et elle ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante, jour après jour, d'être si présent à ses côtés et si fort. Car sans lui, la phase post-mission ne serait sûrement pas si facile. Car ses quinze années de sa vie lui avaient laissé des séquelles. Il n'était pas si facile de revenir à une vie totalement monotone, entouré de personnes honnête et sans mauvaises intentions du jour au lendemain. La rose avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Elle voyait le mal partout, se rongeait le sang pour rien, avait peur parfois de ce qu'il pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre. Et la nuit, ne dormait toujours que d'un œil avant de plonger dans un sommeil jamais bien tranquille.

Combien de fois, l'homme qui faisait partie de sa vie, avait dû la sortir d'un sommeil bien trop agité ou d'une paralysie du sommeil en ne la sentant plus respirer. Ses paralysies étaient les pires, elle se retrouvait bloquée dans un univers où elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, parler ou même respirer. Et bien que Sasuke soit présent, c'était à elle d'en sortir, son entourage ne pouvait rien y faire. En se couchant, elle avait souvent peur de ne pas se réveiller...

Oui, il lui faudrait du temps. Mais les choses s'amélioraient de jour en jour, c'était indéniable, elle le voyait et Sasuke aussi.

C'est pour cela, qu'elle avait accepté toute cette extravagance, elle disait oui à tous les désirs de Sasuke. Car sans lui, elle ne serait rien, sans lui, elle serait peut-être morte aujourd'hui. Elle l'aimait, comme il l'aimait. Ils se chérissaient, se complétaient. Et elle remerciait chaque jour, la vie d'avoir croisé son chemin plus jeune, de leur avoir donné ce lien.

Alors si procéder à nouveau à une cérémonie des noces, dans un univers bien trop riche et pompeux était ce que voulait Sasuke, alors elle l'accepterait. Bien qu'elle suspecte Ino d'avoir tout manigancé.

Une Ino qui, à la suite de la guerre, s'était repenti chaque jour en excuse et en pleurs. Ce qu'avait du mal à comprendre la Rose. Elle la suspectait d'ailleurs de faire partie des nombreuses personnes qui chaque matin, venaient déposer des fleurs à l'entrer de la demeure des Uchiha.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle aimait Sasuke et être à ses côtés était tout ce qui lui suffisait.

Son regard resta plongé dans le noir de son époux. Elle sourit, lui aussi. Elle arrivait même à ne pas ressentir la présence des centaines de personnes dans la salle. Elle ne voyait que lui.

Il lui prit la main pour lui faire descendre les marches de l'hôtel et passer les portes de la salle, dehors, la foule était encore plus impressionnante.

Depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre et durant sa convalescence, la légende de Sakura avait eu le temps de se propager partout. Elle n'avait rien suivi et elle ne connaissait rien de ce nouveau monde, mais ce n'était pas le cas dans le sens inverse. Le nom de la rose était passé par toutes les bouches, par tous les âges et tous les temps. Elle était devenue une légende en effet.  
Son sacrifice avait ému la population. Son professionnalisme surpris et rendu fier. Tous se retrouvaient en la jeune rose et connaissaient son histoire. De petite ninja à la fierté du village de la feuille.

Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour son village, pour une mission, c'était faite passé pour ce qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, ce contre quoi elle se battait, connaissant les risques, les dangers. Elle avait accepté malgré tout.

Accepté de se faire insulter, haire, de jouer la comédie coûte que coûte, de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, quitte à agir comme eux. Elle avait tué, blessé, le sang de ses amis était sur ses mains, mais elle préférait l'avoir elle-même plutôt que de laisser ses véritables ennemis le faire. Son sacrifice avait permis, sûrement, de gagner cette guerre d'obtenir la paix. Mais rien n'avait été sûr. Elle aurait pu mourir, mourir sans que personne ne connaisse la vérité, sans que ses proches ne sache qu'elle s'était en vérité sacrifié pour tous, mourir comme une traître, seule. Que tous soient satisfaits de sa fin. Et échoué dans sa mission, en ayant tout perdu.

Pour tout cela et tout ce qui n'était sûrement pas dit, le monde entier la respectait. Elle était devenu un modèle, même une légende.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas être un exemple à suivre. Car pour tous, elle est une légende, mais la vérité est plus sombre, et elle ne souhaite à personne de vivre la même chose...

Mais elle le sait, quoi qu'elle dise, elle restera aux yeux de tous une idole, on se courbe devant elle, on la reconnaît de partout, et peut-être vaut-il mieux cela après tout.

Et bien que la manière ne soit pas celle qu'elle aurait voulue, elle a aujourd'hui réussi à atteindre cet objectif qu'elle s'était fixé plus jeune: être au même niveau que ses coéquipiers. Ne plus regarder leur dos. Être à leurs côtés face à tous les dangers.

Elle était aujourd'hui leur égal, elle avait gagné sa place.

Et l'équipe 7 était devenue encore bien plus populaire que celle des Senin. Ils étaient leurs descendants direct, longuement entraînés. Plus jeune, plus fort, plus puissant et imposant. Leur histoire atypique était connue de tous, et la team 7 maintenant enfin réunis au complet, était capable de faire trembler n'importe quel ennemi.

Ils étaient à présent des héros.

* * *

C'est un OS sur lequel je travaille depuis longtemps. J'avais déjà deux fins en tête. La triste de base et le happy-end m'est venue plus tard. Pour le OS, je laisse le happy-Ending directement, c'est le thème du concours donc je le respecte, mais pour ceux qui voudront lire la seconde fin, je vous mettrais un lien plus tard, quand j'aurais réussi à l'écrire, pour le moment j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur le Happy-Ending donc je ne vous cache pas que je voulais le mettre en ligne enfin. Je sens mes poches sous les yeux, mais je n'ai rien lâché, le travail va être compliqué demain, mais je suis fière d'avoir abouti ce deuxième OS.

Je ne me considère pas comme une pro en OS, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais écrire est plus compliqué. J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ma part, je ne vous cache pas, une fois encore que je en suis pas totalement satisfaite, comme pour mes chapitres à chaque fois, mais je parvenu à le finir et à donner l'ambiance que j'y voulais.

La vérité aussi c'est que cet OS est un gros concentré d'une ÉNORME fiction que j'avais en tête, beaucoup plus dramatique plus compliqué, mais avec les bases, ça c'est un peu le final, dans ma fiction, Sakura devait avoir eu des enfants avec Kiba, tué Sai ( j'ai hésité à le mettre mais je vous cache pas que je n'en peux plus x) et pleins d'autres choses ) mais voilà, j'ai déjà le projet de ma fiction qui est assez important et j'aimerais et c'est SÛR ET CERTAIN que je la finirai mais voilà. Plus tard peut-être qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

Enfin BREF! Trop de choses à dire j'ai l'impression, ça doit être la fatigue x.x  
En tout cas, comme vous l'avez vue, cet OS se passe dans le monde Ninja, j'espère que je respecterais assez bien le manga, car c'est la première fois que je fais cela. Je ne suis pas une pro pour les combats et tout ça. J'ai les scènes dans la tête, mais je suis incapable de le faire. Je tenterais au cas où d'ici peu d'écrire le combat, mais ce n'est pas le principal de l'histoire donc ça ne manque pas.

La première image est celle qui m'a inspiré la fiction aussi. De base si certain l'ont reconnu, il y a un an peace-SxS-one-shot avait lancé un concours One-Shot auquel je participais. Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas pu remplir mon OS et le finir, aujourd'hui j'en profite pour enfin le mettre en ligne comme j'avais dit à la gérante du blog, car il me tenait à cœur de le faire !

La deuxième image, je l'ai trouvé plus tard, il y a un an aussi et je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement à la façon dont je voyais mon OS.

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, j'ai hâte et la fois peur comme d'habitude de lire vos impressions. Alors allez-y.

Je n'ai plus de correctrice... Donc j'ai corrigé moi-même mais à force d'écrire relire écrire relire... Je vous avoue qu'on ne voit plus ses fautes

Enfin j'arrête là, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que la plupart d'entre vous ai lu tout ça. Trop barbant ce monologue en même temps xD

Bisous à vous, je vous aime


End file.
